Brotherly Christmas
by CrazyFangirl246
Summary: Just a short little oneshot I wanted to write. Basically, It's Christmas and our 4 favorite Penguins are heading home from looking at Christmas lights. Kowalski decides to tell Skipper how lucky he is to have them as his brothers.


**I don't own Penguins Of Madagascar**

Skipper glanced at the road, he was driving on. Christmas lights decorated the houses across from it. The light green lights covered the trees in front of the homes. Skipper smiled at them. Then, he gently looked over at his three little brothers. Kowalski was leaning on Skippers shoulder and cuddling his left flipper. Skipper didn't bother to move him. Kowalski would just lean back onto him, frowning. He had a soft smile on his face now and would occanisionaly mumble some type of calculation that Skipper didn't understand. Why would he? Science never was his thing.

Rico was in the back, laying on the pink seats. He was spread out, taking up all the room in the car and was snoring softly. That was pretty much the only noise in the car. Other then the rare honks and beeps from other cars, humans talking, or one of the Penguins shifting their position, which Rico tended to do a lot.

The youngest penguin, Private, had his head on Rico's stomach and every time Rico would move, he would move over with him. He had his lunacorn in his right flipper and was holding it close to his chest feathers. A gentle smile appeared on his face as he hugged it closer to him. Skipper was pretty sure he was dreaming of the gifts he had gotten earlier. He kept sleep talking about what it was like opening his presents.

Skipper smiled at them three of them as he kept driving. He loved his little brothers so much and today had definitely been a good Christmas.

About 2 hours ago, the four penguins decided to look at Christmas lights. Figuring, since today was Christmas, it would be a perfect time too. They drove to every neighborhood that was anywhere near or in Central Park to see them, but apparently a good amount of humans had the same idea and the neighborhoods were insanely crowded. Kowalski thought it was a miracle that no one noticed four penguins in a car.

Still, they managed to have fun. Rico turned on Christmas music and they would hum along to the songs. Skipper had a storage of candy canes by the door, which they devoured within 5 minutes and Kowalski and Private kept surprise-tickling Skipper and Rico.

Now it was 11pm and everyone but Skipper had fallen asleep on the way home. Skipper recognized a couple of signs and instantly recognized that they were at least 10 minutes to the Central Park Zoo.

Skipper let out a small yawn, but loud enough that it woke Kowalski up.

"Hmm?..." Kowalski mumbled sleepily, as he sat up and rubbed his tired eyes.

"...Skipper?" Kowalski shifted off of his shoulder and sat up, half asleep, in his own seat. Almost instantly recognizing where he was and what he was doing before he fell asleep.

"Hey.." Skipper said, softly to his brother and second in command.

"..sorry I woke you."

"It's alright. I'm not tired.." Kowalski answered, giving a weak smile and then yawning, loudly.

Skipper gave a small laugh.

"Whatever you say, buddy."

A small smile appeared on Kowalski's face, as he realized how funny he sounded, saying that.

Kowalski grinned and leaned up against the inside of the car. He pulled out his options board and sketched in it for a couple of minutes. He then wrote down some math problems, just for the fun of it, and started figuring out the answers.

Skipper was going to try and strike up a conversation with him, but noticed Kowalski suddenly seemed lost in his own thoughts.

Skipper didn't say anything, not wanting to interrupt whatever he was daydreaming about.

But suddenly, as if he were in a trance he placed the options board hard onto the ground of the car. It made a loud bang, and Skipper quickly looked behind them to see if it had woken Rico or Private.

When he realized it didn't, he looked up at Kowalski.

"What exactly was that for..?"

Kowalski didn't answer and just store at the ground, before lifting his head up and looking at Skipper, softly.

"Hey, um, I've been thinking..."

Skipper glanced at him as he spoke.

"Well we all know how you like to do that." Skipper joked with a small chuckle, trying to see why he was suddenly upset,

Kowalski gave a weak smile but it quickly faded.

"I don't...I don't know ...exactly how to say this but..."

Kowalski glanced up at Skipper, with tears glistening in his eyes and Skipper gave a concerned frown at him. Kowalski quickly pulled Skipper into a hug.

"Thank you." Kowalski announced, quietly.

Skipper was a little uncertain about what he meant and why Kowalski was suddenly hugging him, but didn't ask.

".. For everything." Kowalski continued, realizing Skipper didn't know what he meant.

"I probably don't say this enough... But since it's Christmas, and all, I just...I'm really lucky I have you, Private, and Rico in my life. I love you guys. You three are the best brothers I could ask for." He said, softly.

Skipper looked at Kowalski, into his eyes.

"We love you too."

Kowalski gave a big smile as Skipper pulled him back Into another hug. He didn't even notice that they were already parked at the zoo.

"Merry Christmas.. You knucklehead." Skipper said, softly and then playfully shoved him.

"..and to all a good night." Kowalski chuckled.


End file.
